<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And They Were Copilots by s0meperson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137110">And They Were Copilots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0meperson/pseuds/s0meperson'>s0meperson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Fox Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:56:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0meperson/pseuds/s0meperson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox wanted to get some work done, but Falco wants something else to get done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Falco Lombardi/Fox McCloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And They Were Copilots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friend told me that Fox couldn't top, so I took that as a personal challenge.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a rub of his temple, Fox sighed as he continued to look over Slippy’s various Arwing mod proposals. He cross-referenced them with the team’s bank account, sorting the ideas to categories between ‘somewhat possible’ and ‘never in a million years’. “Got <em> way </em> too many ideas for his own good,” he muttered while dragging his eyes down every page. His focus was broken when he heard a knock coming from behind him. As he looked back, he saw Falco leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed. “Hi, Falco,” he greeted with a smile.</p><p>“Hey…” he paused to rub his neck. “You, uh… you comin’ to bed soon?”</p><p>“I don’t even know yet,” Fox replied with a sigh. “Slippy just loved dumping a million of his ideas at once, and then <em> I’ve </em> got to figure how to tell him we don’t need eight additional weapon enhancements per <em> wing </em>. I might be a bit, so you don’t need to wait up for me, okay?”</p><p>Falco’s gaze turned to the floor. “Alright… Guess I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>“O… kay.” Fox’s voice trailed off as Falco turned and walked away. <em> Not in the mood for a kiss, I see. </em> He continued looking over request forms, taking more of them into consideration, when suddenly he stopped. A sweaty and salty scent entered his nostrils. The only thoughts crossing his mind now involved Falco spreading himself apart; panting heavily while looking into Fox’s eyes. While looking back at the door frame, a grin spread on his lips and his eyes narrowed. “Could’ve <em> said </em> that was what you wanted…” He stood up from his chair and headed Falco’s way. </p><p>As if walking on air, Fox carefully crept through the dimly lit hallway, locking onto the scent that carried through the halls. He spotted Falco nearing the door to their bedroom, reaching for the handle, causing Fox to speed up. </p><p>The quickening footsteps gave Falco pause. As he began looking his way, Fox pressed him against the wall, using his left hand to pin Falco’s arm, and his right to wrap around the avian’s chest. “Fox?! What are-”</p><p>“You know, Falco… you shouldn’t underestimate a fox’s sense of smell,” Fox cooed. His right hand slowly traveled down Falco’s chest, and his fingers drew small circles just above his crotch. “And it smells like you’re a <em> needy </em> little birdie, aren’t you?”</p><p>“C-come on, Fox. I didn’t-” his body tensed up as Fox slid his fingers into the space between Falco’s pants and briefs, slowly curling around his goods.</p><p>“Didn’t what? Didn’t say you were needy? You certainly don’t have to.” Fox lightly held the tent Falco’s stiffening cock was creating, massaging the head while he began growling and grinding against his backside. “Judging from your scent, you want <em> me </em> to be the pilot tonight, don’t you?.” He pulled his hand up, leaving his fingers to travel along the back of his pants’ waistband. In one swift motion, he pulled down the back of Falco’s pants and left his ass hanging out. As his breathing grew harder, he unbuttoned his pants, pulling down both the flap and his briefs so his cock was fully exposed. “Do you feel that?” he asked while pressing it between Falco’s cheeks and making him shudder. “You could have this inside of you. All you’ve gotta do is ask politely…” He wrapped his arms around the avian, nibbling the nape of his neck while continuing to grind against him. </p><p>Falco started panting as his pants grew tighter. “F-Fox… you...”</p><p>“Yes? Is there something you want? I need to hear you <em> say </em> it.”</p><p>“J-just…”</p><p>“Or maybe I was wrong? Guess you’re not needy after all… That’s fine. I can just-”</p><p>In one quick motion, Falco broke free from Fox’s grasp, whipped himself around before grabbing the canine by the wrists, and pinned him against the wall. He yelled, “Stop screwing around and fuck me, you piece of shit!”</p><p>Fox, his ears folded back and his eyes wide, meekly replied, “O-okay… sorry.” That was the moment when Falco leaned in and kissed him. </p><p>Their arms were wrapped around each other as their tongues were going into each other’s mouths. They clumsily maneuvered their way to the bedroom door, Fox hastily fumbling with the handle to open the room, and they both moved inside. They clung to each other as they made their way towards the bed. </p><p>Shutting the door behind them, Fox pushed Falco against the door, nibbling on his neck while shoving a hand down his pants. He hastily pulled out the avian’s cock and pushed it against his own.</p><p>Falco took hold of their cocks, keeping the grip tight. He wrapped his legs around Fox, causing the canine to drop his pants. </p><p>They began panting and moaning as Fox began thrusting even harder against the door. He pulled away to look into Falco’s eyes, then leaned back in to begin kissing and muttering, “I love you,” between breaths. He released his grip on Falco, taking a step back while removing his jacket. </p><p>Falco did the same, throwing it on the floor. </p><p>Fox resumed kissing Falco, rubbing his hands along his chest all-the-while. In a spin-motion, Fox led Falco backwards before pushing him face-up onto the bed. He quickly pulled down Falco’s pants and threw them aside before kneeling and leaning in close to Falco’s crotch. He started giving a light lick on his balls while rubbing the shaft with his left hand.</p><p>Falco’s torso would twitch, as he restrained himself from locking his thighs around Fox’s head. He looked down as the canine began dragging his tongue up and down his cock, looking up at him while massaging his balls. </p><p>Slowly and methodically, Fox began covering every inch in saliva and dragging his tongue over the tip. He took the rod into his mouth, causing Falco to reel back while his breathing grew labored. As he heard stifled moans trying to make their way out of Falco’s throat, the carnal urge within him grew. Fox began going faster as he shoved the rod in and out of his throat.</p><p>Falco’s legs became restless as wave after wave of pleasure flowed through him. His last ditch effort was clamping his beak and eyes shut while breathing very hard through his nostrils.</p><p>Looking up with a glare, Fox slid Falco’s shaft out of his throat and began crawling forward. As the avian cracked his eyes open to look down, he planted himself atop his body and pried open his beak to slide his tongue in. Their cocks were sliding together as they kissed, so Fox began grinding against him. Both pilots’ moans and breaths were muffled as their cocks rubbed together. Then he pulled his tongue out and embraced Falco tightly as he began thrusting harder.</p><p>All Falco could mutter was a weak, “F-fuck…” between breaths as Fox’s panting filled his ears. He wrapped his legs around him as he began thrusting his hips as well. The only thing snapping him back to reality was hearing moans escape Fox’s throat. He quickly stopped and pulled Fox back, saying “Hey!”</p><p>Both men stared at each other while catching their breath, their cocks twitching against each other.</p><p>“I told you what I wanted… now <em> get to it </em>.”</p><p>With a smirk, Fox slid downward and reached into a nearby cupboard for a bottle of gel. He pushed Falco’s legs up, coating his asshole with a generous portion of lubricant. </p><p>The cold contact made Falco shudder as his ass tightened and his dick twitched. </p><p>“Now now, we can’t get anywhere if you’re gonna be such a <em> tight-ass </em>.”</p><p>With a scowl, Falco looked down and said, “Fox, I swear to G-” before clamping his eyes shut as the canine put two fingers inside of him.</p><p>“Just need to relax, is all…” When Falco finally stopped clenching so hard, Fox started sliding his fingers in and out. He grew fascinated, watching him squirm with each movement. He added a third finger, causing the avian to breathe harder and arch his back. Soon, he was breathing deeply through his nose and slowly rubbing his own length as his lips trembled. That was when he began plunging his fingers in and out at a faster rate, letting the sounds of Falco’s panting bounce around in his head. Finally, he pulled them out.</p><p>Fox lined up the tip of his cock with Falco’s entrance, gritting his teeth as he resisted immediately plunging in. He looked up, breathing heavily as he looked at Falco’s weary expression. Leaning forward, he tilted up his beak and gave him another kiss. Both of their tongues danced as he began sliding his cock along Falco’s ass. Finally, he pulled away and whispered, “You ready?” The subsequent wrapped legs gripping his torso was all the confirmation he needed. He lined his tip up properly and began pushing inside. </p><p>Falco clamped his eyes shut, hissing as Fox worked his way in. Hot breaths gently patted the side of his face as he felt himself being opened further and further. He cracked his eyes open, seeing the canine’s eyes clamped shut and his ears folded back as he pushed forward.</p><p>Eventually, the entire shaft was inside. Fox positioned his hands beside Falco’s shoulders before slowly pushing back and forth inside of him. As he looked down and saw his boyfriend panting and moaning with each thrust, he began picking up speed. He fell into a trance, growls crawling up his throat as he held onto Falco’s shoulders. With each thrust, the avian began letting out louder and louder moans. </p><p>Suddenly, he pulled out and pushed a disoriented Falco onto his side. Heaving breaths through his nostrils, Fox lied down parallel to his boyfriend. He scooped his right arm under and wrapped it around his boyfriend, used his left hand to line up his cock properly, and pushed himself completely inside. As Falco’s cries rang out, Fox held tightly onto him, clamping his legs atop Falco’s as his hips continued thrusting. He rested his muzzle on Falco’s shoulder as he moaned and panted. His hands wandered all over Falco’s chest, weaving between the feathers as his chest twitched accordingly. “I love you,” he muttered shakily.</p><p>“Sh-shut up and fuck me harder!” Falco groaned.</p><p>After one single chuckle, Fox replied, “If you say so,” before holding tightly onto Falco’s chest and pumping his cock in out. For added measure, he gently bit down on the nape of his neck. His breathing turned to whining as he continued.</p><p>Falco’s cries grew shaky as Fox kept slapping against his backside. The jolts passing through his neck and the hungry breaths against his cheek fueled the ecstasy coursing through his veins.</p><p>Fox then pulled out again and pushed Falco onto his stomach. He firmly grasped Falco’s ass and rammed himself inside. Drool trailed down his jaw as he seethed through his teeth.</p><p>As his muffled cries went into the pillow, Falco gripped the pillow and bit down. His body shook as Fox continued to slam inside of him. </p><p>“I-I’m real close…”</p><p>In the small timeframe Fox slowed down to tell the news, Falco propped his knees up and began rocking his hips back and forth onto Fox’s cock, causing him to cry out.</p><p>The canine gripped Falco’s hips as they continued to press down and pull off of him. His face grew hotter by the second and he started seeing stars. His groaning grew louder as the passage enveloping his cock seemed to suck him back inside for more. That was when he could feel the final wave of pleasure hitting him. As his moans turned into yells, he clamped his eyes shut and put his energy into the final thrusts as he began pouring his seed inside. He could even hear Falco shudder as he rode out the last of his orgasm. He came to rest against his boyfriend’s ass, slumping over as he rolled the both of them onto their sides. Slowly opening his eyes, he asked, “How was that?”</p><p>“That… that was good.” Falco huffed as he laid still.</p><p>Fox pulled his head up, looking down at Falco’s still-erect cock. With a raised eyebrow, he asked, “Did you not finish?”</p><p>Falco’s eyes shot open. “I’ll get to it later…”</p><p>With a narrowing of his gaze, Fox sat upright. “As if I’m leaving this unattended!” He moved around to push back Falco’s legs, giving him a full view of his handiwork.</p><p>“Fox?! What are-” Any other words from Falco were lost in a gasp as the canine lifted up his lower half and buried his muzzle into his ass. The tongue digging inside of him was joined by a firm grip and a rhythmic stroke on his cock. “G-g-god damn it, Fox!” he gasped as he arched his back. His senses dimming, he reached up and grabbed Fox’s ears, holding him in as he grinded against his face.</p><p>Fox continued digging in, growling again as he began beating Falco off faster and faster.</p><p>The attention became too much, as he started thrusting his hips and began shooting his load. Stream after stream shot outward, making a mess on his chest. He tensed up as the last few drops made their way out, then slowly relaxed. He let go of Fox’s ears and he laid back on the bed, panting heavily as his half-lidded eyes trailed to his lower half.</p><p>Fox finally pulled away, a trail of saliva and cum dripping off his snout. He crawled forward to give a kiss, but Falco put up his hand.</p><p>“At least wash up first, Fox! I don’t want all that on my face.”</p><p>Fox stayed in place as Falco put down his hand, but narrowed his gaze again and smiled.</p><p>Looking into his scheming eyes, Falco seethed, “Don’t you dare…”</p><p>It was already too late as Fox darted forward to plant a slimy kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“God damn it, Fox!” he snapped with a groan of disgust.</p><p>Fox chuckled as he quickly darted away. But upon stepping off the bed, he ended up slipping and fell face-first onto the floor.</p><p>“Whoa, hey!” Falco quickly rushed forward, moving next to him. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah…” he replied, rubbing his nose. “Am I bleeding?”</p><p>Falco took hold of his head, looking it over at different angles. “Nah, you’re fine. That’s what you get for doing that, though.”</p><p>“I guess so…” Fox chuckled as he looked back at Falco, who was busy looking at him as well.</p><p>With a scrunch of his beak, Falco wiped at Fox’s lips before planting a quick kiss.</p><p>“See?” Fox asked with a giggle. “Wasn’t so bad…”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>Fox smiled at Falco before leaning forward and pulling him in for a hug. “I love you, Falco…”</p><p>Falco slowly eased into the hug, resting against Fox’s head as he replied, “I love you too, Fox.” They both silently remained there until Fox stood back up. </p><p>“Let’s go shower now, okay?” He held out his hand and offered a small smile.</p><p>“Sure thing.” </p><p>Fox and Falco then left the room, hand in hand, closing the door as they carried on the remainder of their night together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>